Stay
by Mona Love
Summary: A handsome Italian stranger finds his way to Downton. Will he also find a place in Elsie's heart?
1. Chapter 1

_A big thanks to my lovely friend Happyheart2. Thank you for the plot bunny and all the fabulous Chelsie moments. I hope it lives up to your expectations, my friend :)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, only wish they were..._

Excitement was thick in the air at Downton. The great house would soon receive their guests from Italy. A very famous and well known Opera singer, Fiora Bella. She was a favorite of Lady Mary's, and the Earl and Countess were grasping at any chance they could to bring happiness back into the young widows life. They extended the offer to host the singer and her entourage at Downton while the party toured in the area. They would be staying one full month. The singer brought with her a manager, musicians, ladies maid, and her own personal doctor. A renowned specialist in otolaryngology. It was a warm, early summer's day when the caravan of motor cars pulled up the drive at Downton. The sun was shining high in the sky, as were the hopes of the Crawley family and servants as they lined up along the front of the house. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, and the rest of the staff stood to one side of the door. The Crawleys on the other, with Mary nestled safely between her parents.

Upon arrival each guest was shown to their respective rooms. Elsie had escorted the singer to one of the loveliest rooms in the house. On her way back down the stairs she saw Thomas and Mr. Carson with the remainder of the guests. Thomas was offering to escort the doctor and manager to their guest rooms upstairs near the singer. The doctor kindly refused the offer, choosing to stay with the musicians in a wing close to the servants area. He said he would like to remain near his friends, being their visit at Downton would be lengthy. What a sincere and lovely notion, Elsie thought. The doctor was an extremely handsome man. Tall, solid, and muscular. He had jet black hair, graying around the front and temples. His skin was smooth and tanned, his natural olive tone kissed by the sun. He looked to be near her in age, or perhaps slightly older. She silently thanked the heavens that she wore her best dress today. It was new. She had recently lost weight since the passing of the young heir. Grief taking its toll on the whole family, upstairs and down. The dress was a dark, nearly black blue. It had a lower cut in the bodice and clung to her curves, daringly stopping at mid calf. The times were changing and she would change with them. She watched the man as she continued her walk down the stairs. He glanced up to her, then stopped and held his gaze on her. As she stepped off the stairs he smiled at her and tipped his hat, slightly bowing. "I am Dr. Paolo Conti. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Elsie Hughes, Housekeeper of Downton. It is a pleasure to welcome you, Doctor Conti. May we show you to your room?" Elsie asked politely, her hands clasped in front of her waist. She tried in vain to suppress the smile and charm she wanted to express. It was unusual for her to be so affected by a man in such a way.

"Please do so, Ms. Hughes." He answered politely, his smile melting away at some part of her she had long hidden.

"Thomas, if you could follow along with Dr. Conti's bags please." Elsie said, not correcting the man on her proper title of Mrs.. Best not lead him astray, she thought shockingly. Thomas nodded to Mrs. Hughes and went to pick up the two bags at the doctors feet.

"Oh, that will not be necessary my good man." He said in refusal. "Thank you kindly. I say to each their own. Never was one to be waited upon, when I could do the job myself."

The nerve! Charles thought, watching the exchange. Men like him should know better. The proper way of doing things should always be upheld. And the way he was staring at Mrs., or should he say Ms. Hughes! What was the man thinking? What was worse, is her accepting and reciprocating this behavior. Charles watched as her attention was on the other man. She didn't even acknowledge that he was in the room. Did not even spare him a glance in the presence of this new gentlemen. He had not seen her smile like that in quite some time. He was disturbed to watch the two walk away, the doctors gaze glued to Elsie's swaying bottom as she walked back up the stairs. Not that he blamed the man entirely, for his own eyes lingered on her lovely round bottom as she glided slowly up and out of sight.

Elsie thought she just might like this handsome stranger. A strong, capable, independent man. She walked ahead of him up the stairs. Totally conscious of the possibility he may be watching her from behind, she did her best to put a feminine swing to her walk. She looked back over her shoulder, catching his gaze on her. "Well now, here is your room." Elsie said stopping in front of the door. "I do hope you enjoy your stay with us Doctor. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask." Her Scottish lilt almost sounded flirty.

"Thank you Ms. Hughes. I'm sure we will be seeing much of each other during my stay." He said smiling and nodding his head to her. With that Elsie turned and left to head back downstairs. She was not aware the doctor remained in the hall watching her leave, hips swaying the whole while.

Later that evening, long after dinner had been served upstairs, the musicians came down to play for the downstairs family of Downton. The guests were all very kind. The ladies maid Giada, was a sweet shy thing in her twenties, with long dark hair and eyes. The musicians were all kind men. Blissfully happy to share their music. They brought down with them delicious italian beverages to share with their new friends of Downton. Several bottles of wine and grappa, an Italian brandy-like drink. Mr. Carson was back downstairs, leaving Thomas to finish upstairs for him. A wine aficionado himself, he was eager to try these lovely new treats. The drinks were flowing, people were laughing, the band was softly playing. It was a lovely night and a wonderful way to start the visit.

Mrs. Hughes stood near the doorway of the hall, listening to the music and sipping her wine. It was nice to have some life back into the house, she thought. She watched Mr. Carson across the room. She always seemed to watch him. This man who consumed so much of her life. He was her partner and best friend. Her coworker and confidant. She loved him dearly. Had always wished he would come around someday and give her the affection she so craved from him. Yet she knew it would never happen. He was too set in his ways. Stiff, buttoned up, reticent. She would never get what she needed from him, so she accepted what she had. A beautiful, loyal, and honest friendship with a man she was desperately in love with. Mr. Carson seemed to be deep in conversation with the cellist. A small older gentlemen, with a curved mustache and happy grin. She liked the visitors, they all seemed quite pleasant. Especially the handsome doctor she met earlier. She did wonder if he would make his way downstairs to join his friends. Just as she wondered, she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Ms. Hughes. How do you do this evening?" Paolo asked in a deep quiet voice. His Italian accent burning through her.

A bit startled, she turned quickly back to him. "Oh! Good evening Dr. Conti. I am very well tonight, thank you. I wondered if you'd be down." She said looking away, quickly regretting the words as they came out.

"Have you?" He paused and smiled. "I was hoping to run into you as well." He offered, in hopes of easing the embarrassment her statement may have caused her.

She felt the blush come over her cheeks and down her chest. She felt silly, like a young lass at her first dance. They stood near each other, neither saying anything for several minutes. Just enjoying the electricity radiating between them. Elsie spoke first. "If I may ask, how long have you been traveling with the group, doctor? It must be an exciting way to live. All the traveling, I mean."

"Indeed. I am only traveling with them for the length of the tour. Just to tend to Madame Bella. Then I shall head back to my practice in Paris. Though my heart is forever in Italy." His eyes drifted downward as he spoke.

"Your family is in Italy then? Your wife and children?" Elsie asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. My family remains in Italy. My children and grandchildren." He spoke forlornly. "But my dear Sophia has been gone six years now."

"I am sorry for your loss." Elsie's kind words came out like a warm blanket. She was always the mother, the soother, the fixer of problems. Elsie yawned. "It is getting late, and I was just heading to my sitting room for tea."

"Would you care for some company, Ms. Hughes?" He smiled at her again, an honest smile that shone through his eyes as well.

She knew this would interfere with her plans with Mr. Carson. They had always shared their tea or wine in the evening, chatting about the house or family. Yet still she couldn't turn away this handsome, friendly stranger. "I would enjoy that. Thank you." Elsie answered shyly, and she headed to her sitting room, the doctor following closely behind.

Charles watched Elsie across the room. She looked sad tonight. Her shoulders leaning against the doorway. What was wrong with her, he wondered? He caught her eye and gave her a grin. But she quickly whirled around as he saw the visiting Doctor lay his hand on her shoulder and smile at her. They were soon in conversation and her smile returned. He could see Mrs. Hughes' blush from across the room, watched it as it slowly crept down her chest. What was that man saying to her to make her react like that. He hoped the doctor would not be so bold as to be crude or inappropriate to her. She was a moral, upstanding woman. Was not a toy any man could just play with. Charles would always be there to make sure of that.

Elsie and the good doctor quickly found themselves in her sitting room and caught up in conversation. He asked her about her growing up in Scotland. She inquired about his life in Italy. They talked of service and doctoring, classes and politics. Elsie had never spoken so freely and openly before on her views. She had also never met anyone who's take on life was so similar to her own. She had become so accustomed to the fighting and defending on an everyday basis as she clashed with Mr. Carson. She felt at ease with Dr. Conti, and it seemed he felt the same with her. He was generous in his compliments, yet not false or overbearing. Just honest and kind. She was surprised to find herself quite taken with the man. He had just leaned over the table to place his hand over hers in a friendly gesture when Mr. Carson walked through her open door.

A shock as cold as ice flashed through Charles' body as entered Mrs. Hughes room to find her hand clasped under that of Doctor's. "Oh...uh.. Do excuse me.. I was just."

Elsie stopped him. "It's quite all right, Mr. Carson. Dr. Conti and I were just having a little chat. Getting better acquainted."

"I was just coming in to go over a few of the preparations for tomorrow, Mrs. Hughes. If you'd like me to come back later, I can." Charles spoke, his voice free of emotion. He was always so careful to keep everything hidden. Feelings made him weak. He was once a weak man, and vowed to never find himself in that position again.

"That's alright, Mr. Carson. I should be heading up to bed. I've had a long day of traveling." Dr. Conti offered and turned back to Mrs. Hughes as he stood. "Goodnight Ms. Hughes. I've enjoyed our discussion immensely. I would like finish it tomorrow, if I could have the pleasure? A turn around the lovely gardens perhaps? I shall see you in the morrow."

"That would be nice, Dr. Conti. I shall try to make time." Elsie answered sweetly, yet was beyond uncomfortable to be in this situation in front of Mr. Carson.

Dr. Conti bowed slightly and headed out the door. A red faced Carson just sputtered. "Later!" Then followed behind him, leaving Elsie alone. She heard the slam of Mr. Carson's pantry door. She wondered what had made him so upset. The impropriety of her having a strange man in her sitting room, or the fact of what he just walked in on. He couldn't possibly be jealous. He wouldn't care if she was wanted by another man, as long as it was moral and proper. Propriety is what mattered to him. Propriety and the Crawleys. She was sure she had a place in his heart somewhere, but it was most likely small and replaceable.

Charles left the room fuming, he entered his pantry and slammed the door behind him. How dare she do this, he thought. How would it look? What was she thinking fraternizing with some handsome stranger making his way through town? Had the woman lost her common sense? No, of course she would never have a dalliance of any sort, it is not in her character. He sat down at his desk and began to calm down when he realized nothing would ever come from it. Elsie Hughes was a good and loyal woman, he is sure she was just being kind and friendly. Her loyalty to the house was strong, he would not worry. He liked to think her loyalty lied with him as well. She was his closest friend, possibly his only friend. She would never look for a life outside Downton. He would have to keep his eye on this Dr. Conti during his stay, that was for sure, but everything would be fine in the morning. He knew Mrs. Hughes always adjusted to his little flares of temper. Yes, it would be just fine. Yet, as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he could not shake the image of Elsie's hand being held by the handsome Italian doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsie was up bright and early. Her mind was swimming with confusion over the previous nights events. What plagued her was Mr. Carson's odd and angry reaction to the handsome doctor showing her attention. Of course her mind would wander to Charles, he was usually the first thing she thought of when she woke. The first face she saw before her eyes were even open. She shouldn't think his behavior last night odd really, he had been short with her since her cancer scare. Snapping at her, berating her, shunning her sentimentality. After seeing him sing for her she thought, hoped really, that they would take that next step forward. She pushed those feelings back down deep inside, using the keys at her waist to close the lock on her heart. Protect her from herself. She headed to her sitting room to get lost in her paperwork for a while before breakfast was served. She wondered when, or if, the doctor would be down to ask her on their walk. From her desk she could hear the hustle and bustle of the rest of the staff as they woke and started their days. A knock on her door from Anna let her know breakfast was served. She neatly tucked her papers away and headed for the dining table. When she arrived Mr. Carson and the other gentlemen rose from their seats until she was settled in, and she nodded and thanked them. "Good morning, Mrs. Hughes." Rang out around the table. She bid her good mornings, not once glancing at Charles. She must be terribly upset, he thought. She had never not acknowledged him. She always had something to say, gave him some sort of greeting. They ate their breakfast in uncomfortable silence, then retreated back into their rooms.

Shortly after arriving back in her sitting room, she felt a presence at her door. Looking up, she was happy to see Dr. Conti smiling at her. "Good morning Mrs. Hughes. I was wondering if you would still care to go for a stroll with me? I thought we could get an early start, it looks as if its going to be a very hot day."

She smiled back at him, taking in his large familiar stature. Though he was a bit younger than Charles, she noticed he resembled him in many ways: very tall, large muscular build, thick dark graying hair, crystal blue eyes, a masculine but elegant and graceful manner. "Certainly, Dr. Conti. I'd be glad to show you the grounds." Elsie smiled, her insides turning with nervousness. She realized it had been quite a while since she spent time alone with a man other than Charles. Though she did seem to enjoy the doctor's company and they got on quite well. Elsie came around her desk, grabbing her hat off the shelf. "Shall we."

Charles watched as the doctor made his way down to her sitting room. He sat at his desk and listened to their exchange. So the doctor had indeed come for her. He certainly would need to keep an eye on this man. What was he about? Why had he taken an interest to Mrs. Hughes? Yes, he had to admit, she was beautiful, kind, funny, and clever. But she was also stubborn and bad tempered. He tried to stifle the restless feeling that was building in him once again. If anyone should be taking Elsie for a walk on this beautiful summer day it should be himself. Not some stranger. He wondered why he hadn't ever taken her to the garden, bent down and picked her the most fragrant lovely flower, handed it to her or placed it in her hair. She deserved to have someone show her attentions. He silently scolded himself for being ridiculous and sentimental. Of course they could never behave in that way. But why? Why couldn't they really? Why hadn't he given her flowers, held her hand as they walked, told her how important she was to him. Maybe he should have? But he did not, so he sits and watches her walk by, not giving him a glance.

Elsie and the doctor walk down to the gardens. The conversation flowed nicely, Elsie felt comfortable and found herself having quite a nice time. They covered all topics of life, literature, music. He'd asked of her dreams and Elsie is shocked herself to find she has none. Well she does have one, but it will do no good to speak it aloud. She had always dreamt she and Charles would retire, marry, and live out their last years together on the estate. Pathetic, she thought. She knew Charles would die in the big house, livery crisp and pristine, silver tray in hand. She was saddened by the thoughts and her mind drifted away a bit. Thinking of Charles, she was suddenly full of regrets and sorrows. Her chest tightened and she felt short of breath, faint. She wasn't sure if it was the heat or her thoughts, but the last thing she heard was the doctor shouting "Ms. Hughes!"

Charles stood when he heard the backdoor open. Finally! She was back. He left his room to find the Doctor in the doorway carrying an unconscious Elsie in his arms. "What happened? Why is she in this state? What did you do?" Charles shouted accusations. "Anna call for Dr. Clarkson at once!" His face turning red, a slight panic in his voice. Charles moved to take Elsie from the doctors arms, only for the man to pull back and head towards her sitting room. He watched as the doctor lay her on the small green settee.  
"You may leave sir, Doctor Clarkson is on his way." Propriety leaving him, Charles spoke the words harshly, more as an order.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson! But I should like to examine her just the same. Might I remind you, I am a doctor!" Paolo challenged, his deep voice a match for Charles'. "You may leave us. She will be just fine. I will not leave her side."

With that, Charles backed down and watched as the doctor held her hand placing his fingertips against her wrist. Then moved them intimately to her throat checking the pace of her heart. He felt something inside him come undone watching the doctor touch her, gently care for the woman he was so apparently attracted to. He stood there, in the doorway and watched. He wanted to move to her, hold her face, be the first person she'd see when she opened her beautiful eyes. The doctor stood asking for cool water and a cloth. He quickly went to the kitchens to gather the items. Charles came back and without a word knelt down beside Elsie and drew the cool wet rag gently across her forehead. He knew it should not give him so much pleasure to see her in this state, but he was mesmerized being this close to her and being able to take care of her. Hadn't she always been the one to care for him. His heart broke as he watched her. He wondered how they got into this mad situation, frustration and fighting, snapping at one another. He was so unbelievably happy when he found out she did not have cancer. He was never so afraid in his life. He had felt empty inside until he had heard the word benign. Then he was so full of relief and joy he caught himself singing for her. He knew what he felt then, even though he pushed it away, back down into a place he rarely visited, the deepest depths of his heart. But it was there, and at the moment when he was so close to her now. His hands caressing her beautiful face, dragging the cool damp cloth across her. He couldn't fight the feeling any longer. The realization dawned on him slowly and crushingly, he found it hard to breathe, but it felt so real. Then her eyes flutter and he is awaken from his silent reverie. She stirs and her mouth opens."Dr. Conti?" She said softly. With that Charles backed away slowly towards the door, taking his foolish shattered heart with him.

"I am here Ms. Hughes. I'm afraid you had a turn during our walk. In my professional opinion, a bit too much sun and heat. Though Mr. Carson has already rung for a Dr. Clarkson." He smiled, explaining her current state, then gestured towards Charles.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She said embarrassed. "How did we get back?"

"Now it's my turn to apologize. I took the liberty of carrying you back." He said laughing slightly, a twinkle in his eyes. "I haven't done anything like that lately. I felt quite dashing to be honest."

Elsie blushed and giggled back. "Oh my, well I suppose it will have to be forgiven then." She paused momentarily before looking to Charles and asking. "How long was I out? Is everything in order Mr. Carson? I haven't missed anything, have I?"

"Just minutes Mrs. Hughes. Everything is perfectly alright. You rest for now and I will take care of everything. Do not worry." Charles said flatly.

"Thank you Mr. Carson. I will do that." Elsie said sitting up on the settee. The doctor quickly came to help her. Placing one hand in hers, the other on her upper arm.

"I will go fetch us some tea, Ms. Hughes. You stay put." Paolo said kindly. He left the room, walking by Charles and smiling smugly.

"Are you quite alright Mrs. Hughes? Do you need anything before I leave?" Charles asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I feel fine, Mr. Carson. Go on then, no need to fuss over me." Elsie said as Charles watched her a moment longer before turning to leave. "Why start now?" She said softly to his back as he walked away.

Elsie spent that morning with the doctor. She also spent many mornings, afternoons, and evenings with him over the following weeks. Whenever her schedule would allow, or even would not. Charles would find them together in her sitting room, servants hall, garden. The man would shamelessly follow her about the house as she made her rounds. He seemed completely enamored, and Elsie, his Mrs. Hughes, his housekeeper, his best friend, his love. She was enjoying every minute of it. There was a sparkle to her lately, a sway in her hips, a bounce in her step. All caused by this man. It hurt him in a way he didn't know he was able to hurt. His heart was bleeding, a terrible feeling that he let life pass him by. She rarely met him in the evenings now. They no longer spent them together sipping wine and talking late into the night. He begins to hate the night. When the work is done, nothing to keep his mind busy and away from thoughts of her. In darkness she is all he sees. Her face, her hands, the exasperated roll of her eyes. The chewing of her bottom lip. Nothing had ever turned him on more than that. Her slow steady bite of that deliciously full bottom lip. The one he wanted to draw into his mouth and taste. He hated the thought of that man doing that to her. It hurt, a physical pain in his chest. It felt so hard to breathe even. What had he done? Because ultimately it was his fault. He pushed her away time and again. But he didn't realize, didn't know where she stood in his life. Wasn't sure exactly what she meant to him. But he does now...


	3. Chapter 3

This was the Italian guests last week at Downton. It was late in the evening and once again the grappa was flowing and the music was playing. Elsie and the doctor stood quietly in the corner, all eyes on them. Mrs. Hughes had made quite a stir with the Italian doctor. They were the talk of Downton. Though she tried to conceal this new friendship, the attempt was fruitless. No one could hide anything in the big house for too long. Charles was not the only one who seemed concerned either. With Lady Edith's help, Lord and Lady Grantham had done a full background check on the gentleman that seemed so keen on their housekeeper. Lady Mary would not even glance in her direction. The staff even seemed to be more distant with their leader. They possibly thought her hypocritical. Going against her own rules by carrying on with a gentleman. The attraction between them was there, but it had been an innocent and proper friendship. They had become good friends.

Charles' world was turned upside down. Of course it was completely of his own doing, or rather not doing. His regrets have haunted him daily these past weeks. These terrible long weeks without his Elsie. He had felt her absence sharply. Like the cut of a knife. He knows now his best times were with her, and he missed everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, the smell of her skin. He longs to hear the sound of her strong Scottish lilt taking over after a long hard day. It has been torture watching her with that man.

reached his hand out to her as the music picked up the pace. A blush crept over Elsie's face. "No. I couldn't possibly do that. I don't know the dance."

"It is the tarantella. I will show you, just follow my lead. " They joined the others already dancing. A boisterous group of lively Italian men and women.

Charles was leaning up against the doorframe watching the whole thing unfold. This man who seemed a bit too interested in dancing with his housekeeper. Elsie did look beautiful tonight. Her hair was looser than normal, and swept to the side in a very attractive way. He even noticed she was wearing a bit of color on her lips and cheeks. He had never seen her like this before. He knew that it was for her new doctor friend. She wore a beautiful deep red blouse and dark blue skirt that hugged her firm bottom and strong thighs. The doctor took Elsie's hand and started to sway to the music. He smiled at her as he lifted her arms over her head, bringing them closer together. Showing and telling her to snap her fingers, while moving her hips and bottom. Elsie to her surprise was enjoying herself. It felt freeing. She wasn't sure if it was from all the grappa or just the excitement of dancing with such a handsome man who seemed so obviously interested in her.

Charles still watched Elsie. Her beautiful dark hair slowly freeing itself from her pins, a curl trailed down the back of her elegant neck, another escaping around her face. Her cheeks glowing and a smile on her face. She looked fresh and young. He watched her move and sway with this man, her full breasts bouncing gently, swinging seductively, her hips slowly gyrating, how he would like to make those hips move in the dead of the night, in his bed, her underneath him or on top. He always felt guilty when he had these lust filled thoughts of his friend. His oldest and dearest friend. But he did, and he told himself it was just what men did. Yet tonight he wanted her so badly, and watching her move with this man so sexually. It just enraged him and filled him with a jealousy he could feel to his core. He felt the strongest need to make it known she was his. But she was not. Those lines were never crossed between them. No matter how badly he wanted to.

She thought the doctor seemed to be enjoying himself. He had usually held himself very proper indeed. But now, dancing with her, he was watching her, catching her crystal blue eyes with his and smiling. He was very handsome indeed she thought as she stole glances at him. His tall muscular body swaying, she so wondered what he looked like under that shirt. How the muscles of his shoulders would ripple down his arms and chest. She could see them when his shirt pulled tight as he danced. His dark hair, graying at temples tousled now from the dancing. He did make her feel lustful. But didn't all men that resembled Charles. Tall, dark, and handsome. That is how she had always liked them, since Charles came into the picture. The only difference was, this man seemed to want her back. The music stopped and everyone was smiling and laughing. They applauded the musicians and the group started back up. It was a tango, she knew this. Had seen it before in films and magazines. Much too glamorous for a lass from the hills, she thought. She turned quickly,trying to make her escape and Paolo carefully took her hand, spinning her back into his strong arms. He was so strong and steady, kind and careful. He smiled down at her mischievously and she felt a vibration of lust throughout her body. This man certainly did something to her. She felt safe as he slowly glided her around the floor staring into her eyes. When the music stopped he still held onto her.

"Thank you so much for the dancing, Ms. Hughes." Paolo spoke, his accent thick and sultry.

"It was my pleasure, Dr. Conti." Elsie said blushing. Her chest rising and falling from the dancing and her own nervousness.

"If I may be so bold as to say it, the pleasure was truly all mine." He stared into her eyes as he spoke. "I don't mean to be so forward Ms. Hughes, but please call me Paolo."

"Well then, doct..um Paolo, you should call me Elsie." She smiled back at him, her lashes covering her eyes.

"I would like that very much Elsie." He said pausing. "It is very warm in here, would you care to step outside for a moment?"

"I was just thinking that myself. But perhaps you could go first and I could follow. I just..just don't want to give anyone reason to talk." Her Scottish lilt whispering.

"But of course. I understand completely. I will see you in a moment." He said as he looked around to make sure they were not being watched, then took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Oh but they were seen. Charles was livid. He could feel the steam coming off his body. Doctor, or not. The nerve of that man coming into Downton and attempting to seduce his housekeeper. It was deplorable. But was it really, he thought. Hadn't he wanted to do that nearly every day since she arrived here. Hadn't he wanted to dance with her, kiss her hand, kiss every inch of her body. What was coming over him? He knew he cared deeply for Elsie Hughes. Valued her in his life, respected her, thought her his equal and partner. She was his friend, his confidant, the person he turned to for advice and reassurance. The closest relationship of his life. Why was this man trying to come between them? More importantly, why was she letting him? He glared at the doctor as he walked by, then headed out the back door.

Elsie saw Charles watching her from his spot up against the wall. Of course he wouldn't have joined in on the festivities. He was much to proud and dignified to have a little fun. To dance and find some merriment. He was glaring at Paolo now as he walked by him on his way out. She could see Charles had a large glass of grappa and would be feeling the beverages effects by now. He did look rather upset. Not out of jealousy, but from her dancing and the attention she was receiving. She had been down that road so many times, she prayed she would never want to hope for that again. Quit wishing that he would one day look at her with love and longing. They would get so close to something, then he would push her away again. The would touch, then he would scold. They would share, then he would berate her. She knew he did it to protect her because he did not feel the same for her, because he would never feel for her as she did him. Before the thoughts could break her and turn her into a million pieces , she picked up her glass and headed past Mr. Carson to the back door, not once looking at him.

He watched her walk with her head lowered. She was so close she brushed by him as she went through the doorway, them headed outside through the backdoor. After that man...

He was frozen, then looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. She was housekeeper of Downton Abbey for Christ sakes, not some Jezebel of a housemaid looking for a quick romp and good time. How dare she do this to him! Take off with the first man that showed an interest in her. But he knew that was not true. There had been others that wanted her. That awful Joe Burns, that dared to propose to her. The occasional grocer, farmer, or visiting servant. Dr. Clarkson himself couldn't seem to keep his eyes off his fellow Scott, and it irked Charles to no end when he showed up at the house. The truth was, Elsie Hughes is a very beautiful and kind woman. He should have known this day could come. He just never imagined it would.

Elsie hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open and heading outside. She walked towards her new friend. His back to her, his head looking up at the stars. She stopped next to him, wrapping her arms around herself to stop the chill of the night air.

"Hello Elsie." He said softly, turning to smile at her. "It is beautiful tonight, as are you."

"Ohh, don't bother with that. I know I'm nothing to look at, I'm ..."

"Oh but you are." Paolo said grabbing both her hands and turning her towards him. "You are a very beautiful woman." He said reaching up to touch her hair. "Elsie these past few weeks have been wonderful. You have made me feel things I never thought I would again. When I lost my dear Sophia I had never thought I would find another woman that I could feel something for. I am very fond of you Elsie Hughes. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and I would be happy just to sit and talk with you all day. Your accent drives me wild, my Scottish rose." He laughed a little and smiled as he said this last part.

Elsie giggled, pulling back from him. "Well, you are certainly quite forthright in your affections tonight Paolo. But perhaps," she said, turning serious. "It has something to do with the grappa. Shall I just forget what you said and we will sleep on it? I wouldn't want to make any mistakes with our new friendship. Would you?"

"I am perfectly myself, Elsie." He said sweetly, putting his hand on her cheek as he leaned down into her and pressed his lips to her own. It felt so good to her. She had longed for this intimacy, maybe not from this exact man. But the thoughts of Charles fled her mind as Paolo crushed his luscious lips into hers, parting them with his tongue. As his hands worked their way around her back pulling her into him, her arms slid up his muscled chest to hold his shoulders. She was lost in the moment, electricity racing through her body. She heard a loud bang of the backdoor and pulled herself quickly from his arms.

"Oh...Um..Yes, Dr. Conti. The stars are lovely tonight." She muttered trying to cover the scene to whomever it was that just came out.

"Certainly Mrs. Hughes. I feel like I can almost touch the heavens tonight." He said, looking at her instead of the stars.

She can feel the heated blush throughout her body. Then hears the interruption of their visitor. "Uhh hmmm. I hope I'm not intruding on something. I just wish to speak to Mrs. Hughes about some matters of the house." Charles says gruffly, his frustration showing on his face.  
"It seems like great importance." The good Doctor offers. " Let me excuse myself. Goodnight Elsie." He says bowing to her and winking. "I meant every word I said." He leans in and whispers quietly.

Charles feels like he will explode and attack the man when he hears him call her Elsie and sees him lean forward and whisper to her. His nails dug furiously into the palms of his hands. The familiarity enraged him. He knows instantly what he interrupted when he looks at Elsie. Her lips swollen and lipstick smudged. He hair coming undone, curls framing her gorgeous blushing face. The top two buttons of her blouse undone. A fire is raging in him. Hot, feral, anger and something else.. Lust and desire. A need to claim her and make her his. She is his.

Elsie sees the rage building in Charles. His strong fists clenched tightly at his sides. She knows he knows what they were doing. She feels somewhat smug, excited for him to see her like this. To see her as woman, a sexual creature with wanting...who was wanted. She watches him as he moves towards her slowly. She is nervous now. Certainly he'd never harm her in any way, but the look on his face was not like any she'd seen before. "Mr. Carson?" She tried saying curtly, but it came out shaky and questioning.

He stands over her now. Too close for innocence or proprieties sake. "I can see I interrupted something Mrs. Hughes." He says glaring down at her as she held her eyes to his, unwilling to break or bend under his obvious attempt at dominance.

"Perhaps you were, Mr. Carson." She says haughtily, rolling the r of his name seductively, causing Charles lose his senses completely.

His hands move to her, his fingers gripping firmly onto her waist pulling her closer to him. "Was he holding you like this?" His voice, deep and slow, filled with a passion he was fighting hard to restrain. Elsie not taking her eyes from his, gasped in shock as he pulled her close. "Was he touching you like this?" Charles bends to whisper in her ear as one hand slides up from her waist and gently cups her breast his thumb rubbing gently across her already taught nipple, while the other lowers to her round bottom, squeezing as he presses her into the growing buldge in his trousers. Elsie moans, her breathe becoming ragged under his touch. A need she had never known taking over her whole body. Charles pulls his head up to look at her, to see the passion and heat between them. He needed to see it in her eyes. Wanted to see the fire that was searing through his whole body reflected back at him. His lips came crashing down on her, the years of holding back slipping away with every caress of the hand, deep moan, and thrust of the tongue. She kissed him back with the longing she has held inside her for too many years to count. Their lips touching, opening, their tongues pressing into each other. Her teeth catching hold of his bottom lip and tugging gently. Her hands slide up his solid chest around his shoulders, her fingers running through his hair. Tears of love, pain, and confusion starting to fill her eyes. Charles pulls back from her, his voice thick with lust asks "Does he make you feel the way I just did?"

The weight of his words crushed her. Only Charles could cause her such desperate shattering emotions. And this was a game to him. He was trying to win her. He only wanted to keep her here. Keep his perfect precise world in order. Change was not welcome by Charles Carson, and she knew his fear of it caused him to react the way he did. She turned her back to him, holding her waist and hunching over in grief. Her hand moving to her mouth to cover the sobs coming from her chest. Her feet quickly carrying her away into the dead of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles stood there in shock as she turned on him and fled crying into the night. Every thought in his head told him to go after her, but his body was frozen..immobile. When she responded so passionately to his kisses he felt relief wash over him. He knew she had wanted him. She responded so fiercely, had offered herself so freely. He was worried now, had he frightened her? He is fraught with regret. He knew the cost of his actions would be so much more than he could bear. How had he had sunk so low as to push himself on her? Let his anger and raw painful need interfere with the feelings in his heart. He has just turned their first kiss into an ugly and angry moment. He had always imagined it would be sweet, gentle, timid. But no, he had lost control with her, as he always does, and ruined what should have been a beautiful, meaningful expression of his love, their love. He knows he is in love with her. He has always loved her. Completely, hopelessly, madly in love.

Elsie walked through the pitch black of night. She knew they would never be the same after this. Charles had made his final wound to her heart, and this one would not heal. How could he possibly explain or redeem himself. He had taken full advantage of her, violated her body, her heart. She has always hoped he would kiss her, pull her into a passionate embrace full of love and lust. She never imagined he would use it to manipulate her. To serve himself. She choked on her sobs and the bitter anguish of love, as she realized she had just lost everything she held most dear to her. She was once again standing on the edge of the deep ravine between them, and this time she would save herself. She would turn on these feelings for the last time, and not look back. She would set herself free of him.

...

The morning after Paolo declared his feelings for Elsie he met with Lord and Lady Grantham to inform them if his decision to ask their housekeeper to marry him. He thought telling them a courtesy after the family had graciously hosted him for the month. Though the earl and his wife knew the two had formed some sort of friendship, they did not expect anything like this. "Are you sure she will accept?" Cora questioned. Completely upset at the aspect of losing Mrs. Hughes. She depended on the woman greatly, and though society dictated they were not friends, they had a friendly manner between them.

"A gentleman is never sure, lady Grantham. But I hope she will. If I may be open with you, my Lady, the simple truth is that I love her. She is a fantastic woman, whatever her place in society. You need not worry, Ms. Hughes will have a good life. Though I have not told her, my practice in Paris is quite grand. I have much to offer her. Family, home, security. She will never want for anything." He pled his case before the couple, hoping for a blessing, but knowing either way he would do exactly as he liked. He knew the type of people they were. They believe their servants belonged to them. They were kind and cared for them, but still assumed they were possessions.

"Yes. I see. It will be a great disruption to our house. She will not be easily replaced. I can also see that whatever we may say to you, it will not change your decision." Lord Grantham spoke with irritation.

"You are correct Lord Grantham." Paolo responded firmly.

...

Mrs. Hughes never came down from her room that morning. Charles sat quietly at the head of the table, overcome with shame and guilt. He was always a man of esteem and honor. How could he have gotten it so wrong. Several glasses of grappa and the searing pain of jealousy and desire may have just shifted his whole life on its end. He looked at her empty chair and pain throbbed through his body imagining her never sitting there again. What would he do if he lost her? What if his actions last night drove her away and further into the doctors waiting arms? He would have to talk to her about last night. He would have to tell her what she means to him, and hope it would be enough to salvage what they had. Or possibly began something they haven't.

Elsie woke in the lonely light of morning. Her head throbbing and eyes swollen from crying herself to sleep. Her mind still in complete confusion over the events of last night. Why? Why had Charles done that? It was more than likely caused by the grappa and a need to stake his claim, in a very territorial male way. It had effected her in a way she never knew possible. There was heat, fear, dominance, lust, and for her, love. She closed her eyes and could feel his hands on her waist, her breasts, kneading her bottom. His hot breath in her ear, hard erection against her stomach. His tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, mirroring motions of other body parts she so desperately wanted from him. She felt the wetness between her thighs, and the tears started again. She wished she did not want him so badly. Did not love him so deeply and desperately. She still could not wrap her mind around his actions. He had never been improper with her. It was so out of character. How would she face him? How could he face her? He must be so ashamed, so hurt by his actions. Here she was worried about him. How he would feel? She thought she had come to the conclusion she needed to stop this madness with Charles... needed to stay away from him for a while. That thought led her to Paolo, and her other kiss last night. When Paolo had kissed her, it had been lovely and sweet. He was a very kind and attractive man, and she was becoming quite fond of him. They formed a very amiable and stable friendship. Or was it more? Paolo thought so last night. She wondered how he felt about her in the light of day.

Charles went to his pantry after breakfast and sat at his desk staring at the wall. The words Lady Mary spoke to him this morning, burning a hole through his heart. "Carson, the doctor is going to ask for her hand. He wishes to marry Mrs Hughes and take her back to Paris with him!" He couldn't let this happen. He had to say something, anything. He wasn't sure just what, but he was going to try. He went to her sitting room door and knocked only to find it empty. Surely she was not still in her room. Could she actually be ill? He had Daisy set up a tea tray and he headed to her room with it. He would apologize. If he had to get down on his knees and beg, he would make things right with Elsie. He reached the door and his heart picked up pace, his stomach lurched up in his throat. He knocked on the door. "Mrs. Hughes?"

Elsie was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Charles' voice. What was he doing up here? In the woman's quarters no less. And after everything that happened last night. What would she do? What would she say? She would attempt to turn him away, but steeled herself for the confrontation. She put on her robe, and opened the door the door a crack. "Mr. Carson?" She would not give him more.

"Mrs. Hughes, may I come in? I have a tray for you." His words came out shakily.

Elsie felt her resolve slip away when she heard his voice falter. "You may Mr. Carson." With that she slowly opened the door.

Charles almost dropped his tray when he saw Elsie before him with her head down. She could not even look at him. She was so beautiful. If he thought her lovely last night, he could only describe her as an angel this morning. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders and framing her beautiful tear stained face and red rimmed eyes. He hated knowing that he was the cause of those tears. She was in her robe still, not even bothering to dress. He set her tray down on her small desk, then braced his hands on it, slumping over slightly, his back to her. "I am so sorry." He spoke the words quietly and with great pain.

"Just go please. Just go." Was all Elsie could muster.

He turned around and made a step towards her only to see her back away. My God, what he done to her? Was she afraid of him? "Mrs. Hughes, please? Elsie..."

"I can't Mr. Carson. Don't you understand what you've done to me? These foolish games of yours are tearing me apart. I'm not a possession Charles. You needn't try to do these things to keep me here and your precious house in order." She tried to say the words firmly, but they came out at almost a whisper.

"You must believe me when I say I am sorry, Mrs. hughes. I don't know what came over me to make me act in such a way. I am beyond ashamed of my behavior. What I did was without honor and beneath the dignity of the butler of Downton." He did not mean for it to come out so rigid and unfeeling. He meant to tell her he enjoyed every second she was in his arms. His heart had soared when he finally felt her lips beneath his. The passion he felt between them kept him up all night, desire racing through his body. He saw tears begin to fill her eyes. Why couldn't he get this right? For just once in his life he wanted to throw propriety out the window and say exactly what was on his mind. He stepped closer, this time she did not move away. "The way I did it was wrong Elsie. I was upset. That man!"

"Excuse me Mr. Carson, but his name is Dr. Paolo Conti, and he is a fine and upstanding gentleman." She said shocking herself when she came to the defense of her new friend.

Again he felt his temper start to flare. "I won't allow it! I won't allow you to throw your life away on that man. He does not deserve you!"

"You don't even know him." She snapped back.

"I don't need to know him. I don't need to know him to know he isn't the man for you. I am the man for you Elsie! I have always been your man, haven't I?" his voice was full of emotion now as he stepped even closer pulling her hand into his. "I have always wanted you. My god how I want you. To hold you. To touch and kiss you. I have wanted you. I want you still.. There is no doubt in my mind where you belong."

"Why would you do this to me! Why now Charles Carson? I've waited my life to feel for another man a fraction of what I feel for you. You have never wanted me! Never loved me! You are just doing this to hold me here. To keep your world in order. I know how much you despise change. Well you need not worry, because I have no understanding with Paolo!" She nearly spat the words at him, her fiery Scottish tongue burning through him.

The only words affecting him were her declarations of feeling for him. She did love him, and there was time. Paolo had not proposed to her yet. "It's only... I know he was planning to propose. That's why I..."

Her hand reached out slapping him across the face. She quickly pulled back putting her face in her hands and hurried towards the door. Only to find herself pinned by Charles. He was close to her and had her upper arms held against the door. He was gentle but firm. She kept her face against the door tilted away from him. Her tears running down her cheeks. She is furious, heartbroken.

They are both breathing heavily and Charles can feel the rise and fall of her breasts against him. He lays his forehead against her hair, his lips to her ear. He chest aches unlike anything he has ever felt. He is only able to whisper "Elsie.." They stay quiet like this, until their breathing steadies.

Elsie is so torn. Love and anger. Fear and hope. She turns her head to face him, locking her eyes on his. "Say what you want to say Charles. Are you brave enough?"

He will be brave. He has everything to lose. The words fall easily from his mouth now "I love you. I love you Elsie Hughes. I've always loved you. I love you more with every breath I take. Please Elsie?" He leans in and kisses her slowly, gently, passionately. He hopes she can feel his love and longing for her.

Elsie's sobbing as he kisses her. It is beautiful and everything she's ever wanted from him. She forgets her anger and fear as she finally finds herself lost in the man she loves...

TBC... There may be some smut on it's way?


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes are open, neither wanting to break this spell they were under. Charles lips tentatively touched Elsie's. So soft and gentle, asking for acceptance of his love. Elsie's lips were parted and he slowly bent to kiss the top, then the bottom, carefully taking it between his. They part and he opens his lips mirroring hers. Pressing into each other, tongues touching so lightly, the gentle give and take, so much love and reverence for her, for making this moment perfect. His kisses move across her face, his hand delicately stroking her hair, holding her face as she tilts and allows him to run his lips and tongue slowly down her neck.

Elsie is lost in the slow seductive teasing of his lips. His hands release their grip on her arms with one sliding down to her hand, intertwining their fingers. Holding on tight to each other and this moment of bliss passing between them. The other is holding her face as he lovingly kisses her lips and neck. His mouth causing her body to shudder. This heated exchange turning into something so emotional and real. She wants to stay in like this forever. She knows she could never get enough of him. Whatever Charles gives her would still never fill her up. She will always want more, and it scares her. She wanted this for so long, and more than anything. Yet she had convinced herself it would never happen. Had resolved to live the remainder of her life out alone.. Without him. Now she was here, at 58 years of age, with two suitors vying for her love. The man she loved and longed for with every bit of her soul, and a man who had made his way into a corner of her heart. His kindness, attention, and care finding a place to call its own. Guilt rushed through her as she thought of Paolo. Her loyal and affectionate friend. He had never held back his regard for her, never hid behind starched collars and silver trays, cruel rules and propriety. Never pushed her away or put others before her, time and time again. Charles had the ability to hurt her as no other could. Would she ever feel safe with him. Would she ever be secure in knowing he loved her above all?

"Mr. Carson I... I don't know... I think I need time." Elsie feels herself slowly unraveling as she pulls back from him. "I'm so lost inside my head. I'm not sure if you know exactly what your doing. This is not you. You are always the one to stop things before they start. To push me away, to tell me no there's no need to get sentimental... Perhaps we should speak later downstairs in my sitting room. I think you should think about this. Make sure it's what you want."

"I just told you that I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I don't want to push you away again Mrs. Hughes. I've never wanted to. It was just not right before. We were not suppose to be together like this. There were rules." Shocked and hurt, he stumbles over the words.

"Those rules still apply, Mr. Carson." Elsie challenges. "The only change in our lives is my friendship with Paolo."

"Will you please stop mentioning that dreadful man. I could live the rest of my life without hearing that name again. Thank God he's leaving in two days. Things will be right, we will be right once he's gone." Charles said confidently, relieved at the thought of the doctors departure.

"We?" Elsie asks quietly. "And what exactly do you want from me Mr. Carson? Are we to go back to normal? Are we to become scandalous lovers? Do you want to marry me?"

He has no answer. Does not know what he expects, what he wants from her. He knows he loves her. Couldn't go on without her in his life. He offers her no response to her questions, but speaks the truth to her. "Mrs. H.. Elsie I would do anything to have you back. I've missed you more than I can say. Not seeing you everyday, not having our time together. Our nights, our talks, being close to you, sharing my day with you. I can't do it anymore."

"I've missed you too Mr. Carson. I've missed everything." She confesses. "Still, we do need to talk about all this." It has felt so hard to breathe without him. She doesn't want him to mess things up, but she doesn't want to push too much on him now. She knows he's confused. She wants him to come to this naturally, not forced. "Tonight. Come here tonight. After everyone is already tucked in."

"Are you certain?" Charles all but gasps at the implication. Yet he knew she had just meant to talk. Elsie Hughes was not a woman without propriety or standards. No matter what he had accused her of in the past. "Oh.. Um...Yes.. I mean of course, I will come... We will talk."  
He reaches out his hand to hers, pulling it to his bended head and kisses her fingers tenderly. "Until tonight then." And he is out the door.

Elsie sinks down onto her bed. She is angry with herself, angry for pushing him back instead of taking him fully. Laying him down on the bed and showing him how much she loves him. How much she has always loved him, and how much they had been missing all these long lonely years. She is too afraid. So afraid of actually loving him and letting him love her. She has wanted nothing more than this for decades. And now that she is on the precipice of finally having it, she is beyond terrified. She is so scared that he will hurt her. Push her away again. Scold her sentimentality. Put the Crawleys before her as he usually did. She could not survive giving herself to him fully and having this happen. It would be devastating and soul crushing. If she gave him all, he could destroy her with one nasty action, one cutting remark. Even so, she will be waiting up for him tonight. She will be holding out for him. She is risking all her hopes and dreams for her future on a single moment. It will only take his honesty, a few simple words, a promise. He holds her heart in his hands now. His actions tonight will make her decision for her.

He leaves her room more confuse now than when he walked in. Things did not go as he wished they had, yet he is relieved knowing that he told her how he felt about her. He's sure she loves him, yet she did not say the words he wanted to hear from her. Why can't things be simple. Why could they just stay as they were, but more. That more is the question playing in his mind. Could he live without the taste and touch of her now that he's fully imbibed the deliciousness of it? He doesn't think he can...

_***Sorry for the short chapter. Very busy week. There will be more soon... Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Charles sat at his desk. His mind working the details of his conversation with Elsie over and over. What did he need to do or say tonight? How could he make things right with Elsie? He tried not to think of the taste of her soft wet lips, the sweet silk of her neck. She had asked him what he wanted from her. He knew he wanted her, all of her, but she had mentioned marriage. He honestly had never let himself go there, knowing it was not an option he was to be afforded. In the deep recesses of his mind he imagined her as his wife often. They would rise, run this great house, then spend their evenings together discussing their days. It was only at night when he lay alone in his cold single bed, that the bitterness of his true lonely existence was so stingingly apparent. Those were the times he longed for her most. When he needed her most. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Dr. Conti make his way to Elsie's sitting room. In his hands he held a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. "She's not there." He hears himself call before realizing it.

Paolo walked back and looked at him from the doorway. "Thank you Mr. Carson. Do you know where I can find her?" Paolo asked politely.

"She is not well today. She is in her room." He said sharply. "I was just up there with her." He knew he shouldn't have said it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It suggested impropriety on her part, and he would never want anyone to think unkindly of her. He just wanted this man to know. To know that she was his, and he needed to back away.

The doctor did not take the bait, instead spoke honest and kind words. "Mr. Carson, I have a feeling you do not care for me? I also think this is because of my relationship with Mrs. Hughes. I had asked her if she was taken or walking out with anyone before we even started this friendship. If there is something I should know. Please.. Tell me?"

Charles innate politeness took over. "I apologize doctor. I had taken Mrs. Hughes a tray earlier. She doesn't like anyone to fuss over her, so I knew she wouldn't have eaten."

"Thank you. That was very kind of you. You seem to be a good friend to Elsie. She has many friends." Paolo tests the waters again. He knows the Butler does not like him, and he suspects the man has feelings for Elsie. If he has chosen to not act on them all these years, that is his folly. He just hopes he won't cause problems for them when he asks for her hand.

"That she does doctor. Very loyal and dear friends. I have always looked out for her." Charles knows this is a bold statement. He does not care. Why won't this man back down. He knows for the same reason he will not. Elsie Hughes. She is worth it. They bid their good days and Paolo makes his way to her sitting room, leaving the flowers and scribbling a note.  
...

Elsie finally left her room that evening. She went down to work on her store cupboard order and linen rota. They were painfully neglected this month with all the time and attention she was receiving from Paolo. When she arrived she saw a beautiful bouquet on her desk. Charles, she thought. Her heart warmed thinking of him out collecting the flowers for her. It would be a first for them. He had never given her flowers before, far too sentimental, he once said. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a note lying next to them. Opening it, she read the words.

_My Dearest Elsie,_  
_Having heard you were under the weather, I had hoped these flowers would bring you some cheer. I miss your smile today. The way it lights up your eyes and fills my heart. If I cannot go without you for one day, I do not know how I would even manage to last once I am home in Paris. That is why I must speak to you as soon as possible. I have something of upmost importance to ask of you, my beautiful Elsie. _  
_My heart is yours, Paolo_

Paolo. She felt the mix of emotions. It was not Charles. Again she felt guilty for her heart betraying the kind and honest doctor. Her heart ached for Charles, a constant burn. Her heart betrayed her as well. It was against her wishes that it loved Charles so deeply all these years. Just as those thoughts were in her mind she heard Paulo's voice.

"Elsie." He said. "I take it you received my flowers and note? Are you feeling any better dear?"

Elsie smiled, thought it sweet when he spoke his words so softly and kindly, calling her dear. "I am, in fact. Thank you very much. You really are too kind to me."

"Nothing could be too good for you, my lovely friend. I would give you anything your heart desires. You do know that, don't you?" He was nervous. His face reddening. "You do understand what I feel for you Elsie? You know what I want to ask you?"

"I believe I do Paolo. But are you certain? There are so many sides to me you haven't seen. What if turn out be something different from what you thought? What if you see me differently when we are away? In Paris." She is confused. Imagining a new life is exciting. The thought of leaving Charles is frightening beyond words.

He comes to her slowly, taking her small hand in his. "Elsie Hughes. I would take you any way I could have you. If you will be my wife, you will never want for anything in this world. I will give you love, family, comfort, and security. I will hold you above all others for the rest of our days."

He has struck her to the core with his last commitment. She knew he would. He would hold no other before her. He would be an good husband. She is torn. "Paolo, I may need some time to think about it."

"I completely understand. I know I am to leave soon, but I will stay in the village if need be and wait for your answer. Please consider this Elsie, please consider me. I will never make you regret me." He says the words so confidently she knows he is right. He would give her something beautiful. A whole new world.

"I know that Paolo. I do..." And with that he pulls her into his arms and kisses her sweetly and lovingly. It is so easy with him. There are no conflicting feelings, regret, anger, pain. She cares for him, finds him attractive, there is even passion there. Her heart would be safe there. They could build something nice, comfortable, new.

...

Elsie sits on the edge of her bed in a favorite dress. It was dark blue, with red trim around the low cut bust. The sleeves and hemline were shorter, and it hugged her curves nicely. She had done her hair looser, letting it hang lower on the sides, curls escaping around her face. She wanted to look pretty for him tonight. She knew it was shallow, and he would more than likely not notice, but still she hoped. She was all nerves as she waited there for Charles, her hands wringing together in her lap, her eyes staring at nothing but the four empty walls of her lonely room. She would be happy to say goodbye to this room she has slept in for nearly two decades. Yes, she would be leaving this room. She just didn't know where she was going yet. Would it be as her heart desired? Would she have a room, or cottage with Charles? Or would her new home be Paris? A life she would learn to love, with a man she would come to love.

She heard the two quick taps and she went to open the door. Charles crept in and quietly shut the door behind him. He stared at the woman before him, her chest flushed from nerves. They both let out a nervous laugh at the situation. They have never visited each others rooms in the evening, not like this anyway. Not when one of them was not ill or in need of something. "I brought this." He said holding a bottle of wine in his hand. He pulled two glasses from his coat pockets and set them on her small table. "Would you care for some?"

She could see he was a nervous as she was. "Yes, please. That would be lovely."

He poured both glasses full, much more than they normally drank, then smiling, handed her one. He picked his up and took a long drink. His hands were shaking, poor man. Was he that afraid? He sat in the chair by the bed when Elsie sunk down on the bed and motioned for him to join her. "Relax Mr. Carson. I wouldn't want to have to call Dr. Clarkson for you. Especially if he had to be sent to my room to find you. Think of the scandal?"

Oh, he had thought of it. That is all he could think of today. Being alone with her in her room. Everyone else asleep. Her bed so inviting. He imagined himself leaning forward and pushing her back on the bed as he slowly removed that pretty blue dress and pulled pins for her dark loose locks. He laughed again at her teasing him, knowing full well she was looking for serious answers tonight. She would test him to see where they stood. She had asked him already and he was able to avoid it. He wished he could show her how much he loved her. He was a man of action, after all, not a man of words. He refilled the glass he had already drained, then tilted the bottle to offer her more. She accepted, knowing the wine would help to ease her anxiety.

Before they knew it, the bottle was gone and very few words had been spoken. "I believe we missed the point of tonight, Mr. Carson." Elsie was a bit giddy from the alcohol.

"What exactly was the point of tonight, Elsie?" Charles said seductively reaching for her hand and sliding his soft fingertips across her wrist.

Elsie moaned slightly at the gentle slide of his fingertips across her wrist. This man could set her on fire with one slight touch. He leaned out of his chair and brought his face closer to hers, sliding his fingers up her bare forearm. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." She whispered, her lips so close to his face. She was flushed with heat from his touching and the wine. Her thoughts and inhibitions muddled by the alcohol.

He brought his hand to the low neckline of her dress, slowly feeling the soft satin of her skin. His fingertips lightly tracing the outline all the way up and around her neck. Then his hand grasped her at the base of her hairline and pulled her lips to his. Slowly and powerfully taking control of her. Their wet, hot mouths and tongues pushing and pulling, tasting and searching. He was out of his chair, pulling his jacket off and leaning her slowly back onto the bed, laying next to her, hovering over her heaving body. He wasn't sure exactly what was taking over him, he just knew he couldn't stop. He ran his hands up and down her body, sliding her skirt further and further up. Holding her face as he kissed her passionately, his tongue and lips slowly tasting their way down her neck and chest. His fingers moving to her buttons, working them free as quickly as he could, pulling her dress apart to expose the beautiful valley of her soft full breasts. Elsie's moans and gasps pushing him further, urging him on.

She thinks of nothing, only feels. Feels his lips, and tongue, and hands all over her body. Feels his hard length pressing and rubbing against her thigh. Feels the throbbing tingle between her legs, the wet heat burning and ready. Feels the deep passion, the burning lust, the aching love between them. She will not let life pass her by this time, she will not regret.

He kneels on the bed pulling her up with him, bunching her skirts and lifting her dress over her head. He pulls his shirt from his body, buttons flying every which way. He wants to feel their skin pressed together. Elsie runs her hands all over his broad chest, grasping and clawing lightly with need. the silver hair soft and luscious beneath her fingertips. She bends and tastes his skin there, her tongue gliding across his nipple, her teeth nipping it gently. He is groaning loudly and animal like. His hands digging into her hips roughly, with a fierce desire, grinding her into his throbbing manhood. Her hands slide around his strong muscled shoulders and her fingers dig into his hair, pulling their lips together again. Thrusting tongues setting a rhythm for their bodies eventual joining. He pulls at the strings of her corset, loosening it until he can slide it up and over. Her hands are at his trousers and in seconds they are undone and her hand is around him. Holding him tightly, she pulls back to look down at her discovery. He leans back on the bed tugging his trousers and shorts off, and she follows him, shedding her remaining undergarments . She watches intently as she moves her hand up and down the shaft. Then looks to his face as he groans and pants, thrusts and thrashes.

"Elsie! My God woman! " He groans out deeply as he looks into her eyes. "You are so beautiful! I love you. I love you Elsie Hughes." He says as he takes her hand from his hard length and pulls her down onto to him kissing her lovingly and slowly, while whispering "I love you, I love you." His hands caressing up and down her naked body, before they meet in her hair, gently pulling the pins, slowly unwinding her curls. The dark curtain falls down around them, the intoxicating scent of lemon and lavender coming from the soft, silky waves. The gaze into each others eyes and he begs her. "Please say it Elsie? Please?"

Her eyes fill with tears and she finally gives into him, surrenders her heart. "I love you Charles, I do."

He turns, slowly rolling them and finding his place between her welcoming thighs. He reaches down and tenderly rubs the swollen flesh, the sensitive nub. He slides one finger into her and she shudders and gasps, pressing into his hand. He readies her before guiding himself so slowly into her tight center. The wet heat squeezing him, holding him, pulling him deeper until he is buried inside her. She moves slowly beneath him, encouraging him to give her more, move faster. They find a perfect rhythm, with their bodies, their mouths, their hands. They ride the waves of passion and love. Giving and taking until their bodies are left spent and shaking, holding onto each other tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

They lay quiet, wrapped in each others arms. Their bodies calm and satisfied, their minds racing. "What will become of us Charles?" Elsie asks staring down at him. He shifts and she feels his body start to tense underneath her.

"Can we just lie here and forget about the world for now Elsie?" He begs, his eyes still shut, his body exhausted and content.

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Carson." Elsie says pulling back slightly, teasing him. "I just thought it might be important to know what we are going to do with all of this." She said gesturing to their naked bodies pressed together.

"What do you want to do Elsie? What is there for us to do?" He questions her, his voice calm, yet filled with emotion.

"I can't spell it out for you Charles. I'm tired of making everything simple for you." Elsie feels the words hurting them both.

Charles pulls away and sits up against the headboard abruptly. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Elsie wraps herself in the sheet and sits at the edge of the bed, facing away from him, her fingers gripping the mattress. "I just mean... I want to know what you want. Not what is right. Or proper. Or what we should do. I want to know what you want for us Charles?"

"Can we not just give this time. I don't know how we should handle this yet?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh or unloving.

"Handle this! Handle this! Give it time? We have been dancing around this for years Charles. You have had time to figure this out!" Elsie can feel hurt and anger rising, her eyes filling with tears. "Is it a problem to love me Mr. Carson? Such a horrible situation to be in?"

He reaches out to her stroking her back. "Oh Elsie, you know I'm no good with words. I can never seem to say things right. But you know this isn't going to be easy. We have rules to live by. How would it look? Can't we just be like this for a while and see where life takes us? I do love you, but it's not like we can just up and marry and leave Downton. I'm sure the family would disapprove a marriage between their senior staff, we are suppose to set an example. I have an obligation to the family, to my position. As do you. Our lives are not our own." There is sadness in his words, yet she knows he means each one. He has made her mind up for her.

"Yes. I understand you completely Charles." Her words are biting now. She's holding onto her anger desperately. Knows that if she lets go of it she will crumble. "Perhaps you should head back to your room. You wouldn't want to get caught. Have your precious Crawleys think less of you for a dalliance with the housekeeper."

"Elsie stop! Stop this!" He is angry now too. How dare she chalk this up to a dalliance. How dare she cheapen the love they just made. "You're not in your right mind tonight. We will discuss this later." He stands and dresses, careful to conceal his torn shirt under his jacket. He turns to see her still sitting on the bed, her face down and turned away from him. He leans over and places a kiss in her hair, then walks out the door.

Elsie collapses, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. She pulls up her knees up to her chest, and presses the sheet against her mouth to muffle her choking sobs. She has never felt such despair and loneliness. She knows now. Is certain where she lies in Charles' life. He loves her, just not enough, and not as she loves him. He would not even consider a life for them. Would never put her before this house and family. She is full of regrets and mistakes. She pulls herself up, looking in the mirror at a reflection she does not recognize. She will change. She will tell Paolo of her sins and will have him if he accepts her. She thinks he will. Knows he will be safe and kind. It will be a new way of life for her, but she needs a new way. She would need drastic changes. Something to shock her system. She will not know the language there. Words will not be able to hurt her if she doesn't know what they mean. She will find her way with this kind and good hearted doctor. She tells herself she will heal.

...

Elsie went to Paolo early in the morning. She did not want to risk the chance of changing her mind or running into Charles. Their talk had gone as she expected. She told him of her sins, her mistakes and regrets. He accepted her without question, had comforted her even. Told her to open her heart to him and they could build a beautiful life together. Her fragile strength is gone now and she will rely on Paolo. He will set her free.

She made sure her affairs were set with the Crawleys, and her apologies made for leaving them so abruptly. There were tears and thanks. An angry Lady Mary questioned her repeatedly, then left quickly. She presumed to run to her butler. She knew Lady Mary cared for him deeply and that gave her some comfort to know she would be here to look after him. Elsie just did not want Charles to find out she was leaving tonight from anyone but her. She even thought it might be best to sneak away, avoiding the confrontation all together. Yet she knew it would be cruel and heartless to the man who had been her closest friend for so many years. The man she still loved with all her heart. She had asked Paolo to take her away immediately, knowing that if she stayed one more night near Charles, she would never be able to leave him. Paolo managed to secure their train tickets quickly. Her bags were packed and Beryl had agreed to have the contents of her sitting room shipped to her later.

Knowing Charles would be upstairs serving luncheon, she went to her sitting room to box her things up. She hoped to not see him until she was leaving. Paolo would be back to collect her this afternoon. She carefully packed away her contents. Sliding a photograph of her and Charles between the pages of her bible. She felt scandalous doing so after the happenings of the prior evening. Yet, she was not ashamed. To her, it was a beautiful, honest, and lovely moment. She would hold those memories in her mind and heart forever, a piece of Charles she would always have with her. She wouldn't think of the angry words said afterwards, only the love and passion they had finally shown each other. Tears spilled down her cheeks. The more she thought of Charles, the less confidence she had in her decision to leave. She dried her eyes and shook her head. "Come on lass, get it together!" She commanded herself when her door was thrown open crashing into the wall.

Charles burst through the door, his features twisted in anger. "Is it true? Is it true?" He shouted the words at her.

She could not look him in the eye. She merely nodded her head. She knew the others were all downstairs. Mrs. Patmore and the kitchen staff, housemaids, footmen. It was unlike Charles to be so bold in front of the others. She thought this would happen behind closed doors, they could say their goodbyes in private.

"No! You're not! I will not have it! This is nonsense Elsie! You're being ridiculous! Looking for a better life are you? This one is not good enough for you?" He was throwing insults at her, she knew it was anger, hurt, fear taking over. "Scratched your itch last night, did you? One for the road was it?"

She finally exploded, her Scottish lilt screaming as it had so many times before. "Charles Carson you have no one to blame but yourself! If you had wanted me, if you had wanted me to stay you knew what you had to do. I would have stayed as your wife! You made your own choice. Do not push this all on me. And as I recall, I wasn't the one that laid you down on that bed!" Releasing everything she has always wanted to. She wanted him to know he was loved, and what he himself had pushed away and lost. He would not put the blame on her. He had no one to blame but himself and his own solitary lifestyle he created. She quieted. "I won't let you do this Charles. I won't stay and have you constantly push me away. Set me aside until you deem it proper. I won't be your mistress."

"Then let's marry." He said coming towards her. "I will have you. We will figure this all out." He is pacing, rubbing his brow. "It's not too late. You're still here. We can fix this."

"Charles we cannot. You should have realized it sooner!" Her voice softened.

"It's so easy for you isn't it. To leave here? To leave me? The cold and unfeeling Scottish Dragon is what they have always said. Perhaps they are right?" Hurt and anguished, he chose the words that would wound her the most.

The pain in her heart and anger fought for dominance inside her. "Do you not think I will spend the rest of my days wondering what we missed out on, Charles?" A soul crushing sadness taking over her, causing her voice to drop to a whisper and tears fall down her cheeks. "It's just too late now. I'm leaving. I'm going to Paris with Paolo. He cares for me Charles. Just let me go. Be happy for me." She has seen this look on him before. When lady Sybil died. His brows furrowed, the deep frown, the glistening eyes. She knows she is hurting him. Yet she knows he will be fine, he will carry on, he will manage without her.

He went to her, his hands holding her upper arms, his eyes pleading. "Please Elsie? How will I go on without you?" The words were quiet, he was a beaten man. He felt empty inside and knew this feeling would stay with him until the day he left this world. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many apologies to make. His pride, ego, stubborn ways had held him back for so long. He should have given her more of him. His time, his touch, his love..

Her hands went up to his tear stained face, holding it gently between her palms. There eyes locked, each full of despair and regret. Silent whispers of love, loss, heartbreak passing between them. Elsie's eyes filled with tears as she pulled him down and placed a soft kiss to his trembling lips, then spoke her last words to the man who would be the greatest love of her life. "I will never know or love another as I have you Charles Carson." And with that she turned and walked out of his life...

_Don't hate me, my fellow Chelsie shippers. The story is not over yet..._


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a month since Elsie had left him. Had ripped his soul from his body, cut his heart from his chest, and walked away. He is dead inside. He might as well be dead, he thinks. He has lost all will to go on. They have not replaced her, he cannot bear the thought of another in her room. Anna has graciously picked up extra duties, and dotes on him terribly. She is such a good lady, so kindhearted, just like his Mrs. Hughes... Conti, he mentally corrects himself, the blow hitting his chest like a bullet. One by one he slowly pushes his duties onto Thomas. They do not mind upstairs, they know why. They know he is feeling the loss as sharply as Lady Mary when she lost Mathew. They grieve for him, they grieve with him. Mary makes a point to bring the babies to see him. They seem to be the only thing that can bring him some joy. His lips curving up in an unfamiliar way now. A strain to even attempt the smile, it's like his body has forgotten the action. He is alone most of the time. He no longer eats his meals at the table. Beryl takes him trays to his desk, offers kind words "She did love you. It will get easier." At night he lies in bed, eyes closed, and all he sees is her face. His dreams are always filled with her. Her smile, touch, smell, taste, voice. The roll of her eyes, the sweet sounds of her Scottish lilt, her biting that bottom lip, her moans as she came beneath him. It's a never ending film of his life. What he had, what he will never have again. When he wakes in the morning, eyes full of tears, he lets instinct take over and he again begins the awful process of living. But it's not really living, it's waiting. He sits and waits, at his desk, in his bed, on the bench. He waits for the sweet release of death. Anything that will take him away from the hell he is living without her.

It is late, dusk is falling over the grounds and he is out walking. His tie pulled and hanging, the top of his shirt unbuttoned. He just doesn't care anymore. He feels the gentle damp fog on his face and chest. It is the most he's felt in a month. Then he sees her. He sees the ghost of her, sitting on the bench, same suitcase on the ground next to her. The image of her still imprinted in his mind, he finds her everywhere. The ghost of her will never leave him. He feels her next to him as he walks the cold and lonely halls. He sees her face in his pantry at night. Remembers the way the firelight looked as it danced and sparkled in her eyes. So he watches this ghost. Wants to run to her and take her in his arms. Feel her body next to his, the beat of her heart, the warmth of her skin, the soft, wet taste of her lips. He is so close now, and the ghost is still there. He thinks he might actually be slowly losing his mind. Yet if it means he can continue to see these ghosts of her he doesn't mind. She moves to stand, he knows when she turns she will vanish, just like she had when she left him those long weeks ago. He walks faster, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her face as it fades into the fog forever. But she turns and is still there, staring at him. He is mere yards away when he hears her. "Mr. Carson." He stops in his tracks. No! No it can't be! She can't be real! It is not her. He tells himself shaking his head. "Mr. Carson." Again, her beautiful Scottish voice caresses his ears, his heart.

"Mrs. Hu... Mrs..?" He does not know what to call her, he will not call her Mrs. Conti.

"It is still Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson." She says softly, her eyes still on him.

He feels his knees buckle when she speaks "It's still Mrs. Hughes.." She did not marry him. He drops to his knees, his head in hands, sobs overcoming him. He has never cried like this. His emotions had never taken such control over him. Within seconds she is there with him, her body hunched over his and shaking with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry my love, my man. I love you. I can't live without you."

When he hears the words he thinks he must be dreaming. A dream he never wants to wake up from. Still on their knees, he takes her into him arms, holding her face. "Is it you Elsie? Is this real?" They kiss hard, passionately, deeply. Pulling back to whisper words of love and promises.

"My love. I will never leave you again. You are my life." The need to be together, touching one another, as close as they can possibly be, is so overwhelming he thinks he may strip her of her clothes and lay with her right there in the grass. But he doesn't, he helps her to stand. He remains on his knee, holding her palms in his, he looks up into her glistening eyes and tear stained smile, and he speaks the words he never thought he would be able to say. "Elsie Hughes, I have learned that my life is not worth living without you in it. You, my sweet, beautiful woman, are my heart. You are my thoughts, my soul, my everything. I don't care where we go from here, I will follow you anywhere, as long as I'm with you. I am nothing without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her hand is over her mouth, covering her sobs. She nods her head. "Yes. Oh my man, yes! I can't bear life without you in it. I was prepared to come back and beg you for my keys again. Anything to just be close to you. I would have lived alone, as long as you were still near me as my friend."

He stands and pulls her into his arms, her face pressing against his warm hard chest. "Oh Elsie. Forgive me, forgive me for wasting so much of our lives. We could have had this always. I would have taken you the moment you walked into Downton. I could have given you so much more." His regrets and mistakes fill him.

"Shhh. Now. None of that. This is enough for me. You are enough for me Charles." She kisses him at the opening of his shirt, tasting him. The salt and sweat of his chest. She inhales deeply the smell of him. Burning through her body, electric currents shooting to her most intimate parts. She kisses her way up his neck to whisper in his ear. "I need you Charles. I want you."

"Yes, my love." He says taking her hand and picking up her suitcase. "Let's go home."

I am so sorry Paolo lovers, but I can't keep my babies apart. It's just too much! Expect long talks next chapter, and lots of filling in the blanks ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Mary stood at the window of the nursery, baby George sleeping soundly in her arms. Tears rolled down her face as she watched the one man who had always been constant in her life, down on his knees in the yard with the woman he loved in his arms. This very moment was the happiest she had been since she lost her darling Mathew. She watched as he stayed on his knee and held her hand in his, she knew what he was offering, knew it would change so much for her. But none of that meant anything when it came to her dearest friend finally finding his own happy ending. She rang for Anna.

Anna took the folded paper in her hand and made her way downstairs. When she arrived at Mr. Carson's pantry, she placed the note on the desk and turned to walk away. She nearly collapsed when she came upon the man himself and Mrs. Hughes. They were wrapped in each others arms, kissing passionately and tumbling down the hall towards her. She quickly darted into the dining hall unnoticed. She felt so happy she could burst. Mrs. Hughes was indeed home! Home to Mr. Carson, home to them all. And from the looks of it, she would be back to stay. She heard the sitting room door shut, and made her escape before she heard anything else. The moans and whispers she had already witnessed from them would stay with her always. It was a bit unnerving to watch two people you think of as parents, being so passionate with each other. It was also a blessing to see two people so in love finally find their happiness.

"Oh Elsie. Oh my love, I've longed for you so." Charles whispered, his deep lust filled voice causing shivers to run down Elsie's spine. He pulled her into his arms when they reached the backdoor. He stroked her back and sides, up and down, memorizing her curves, the dips and contours of her corset free body.

Her arms found their way under his jacket. She pulled his shirttail out of his trousers and worked her hands underneath, pressing her palms against his naked skin. "I just want to feel you Charles, I need to really feel you."

He lost all control. He knew they were in the hall where anyone could spot them, yet he could not have a care in the world. His Elsie came home, and he would show her just how much it meant to him to have her back. How much she meant to him. Their hungry lips met, a desperate, needy passion coming over them. His hot tongue slid over her lips, down her neck, the bare bit of shoulder her new dress exposed. "This is new." He said, running his finger under the low and wide neckline. "I must say, I rather like it." His smile made her knees go weak.

She tugged his arm and pulled him into her sitting room, quietly shutting the door behind them. "Home." She whispered looking around the room.

Charles stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight up against him. His hard erection pressing into her firm round bottom. "Yes, my love. For as long as you want it to be." He then bent his head to her neck, sucking hard at the exposed skin as his hands traveled up her stomach to her breasts. He kneaded them slowly and gently, feeling their heavy weight and the taught nipples.

"Oh Charles... Ohhhhh... Yes... That feels so good." Elsie moaned and panted, her hand reaching up behind her to Charles' hair, holding his wet, hot mouth to her neck. She knew she would have marks on her skin in the morning, but the thought of him leaving his mark on her only added fuel to the fire burning inside her. She could feel the wetness of her center soaking into her knickers. They were new, as was the brassiere. The latest in undergarments, she was told. They were pale pink lace, the bra not covering much more than her breasts, and the knickers short and tighter, with an elastic band at the waist. She had bought them with the hopes of a reunion with Charles. She wanted to recreate the moment they once shared. She was surprised that over the past month her mind was consumed with sexual thoughts of him. Her body craved his touch, so when she was alone in the dark she would let her mind wander to him, reliving the encounter in her head as her fingers worked her heatedly to a release. It was not the same as what she experienced with Charles, but it was enough to keep the edge off until she was able to feel him inside her again, and at the moment she thought she would explode if she didn't have him soon. "Charles, make love to me. Please? I need you."

Charles turned her in his arms and looked down into her eyes. "Elsie, there is nothing I want to do more than to make love to you." He hesitated before starting again. "I just... I have so many questions. I have to know some things first." He looked nervous as he spoke the words.

"Anything Charles. I will tell you anything you want to know." She said bringing his hand up to her mouth and kissing it lightly. She could see how upset and torn he was. She knew he wanted to ask her something, but was holding back.

"Did you have? I mean...did you, with him?" He couldn't even say the words, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, my love. All these years at Downton, it's only been you." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, before continuing. "I only made it to the train with Paolo. He knew that I was in love with you. He asked if I could ever love him, like I love you. I told him the truth. We parted ways as friends, and I went to Scotland. I have been with my sister this past month." She said as she looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry to have left you like that. Not knowing what had actually happened, or where I was. Please forgive me Charles? It's just that I didn't think you really loved me. I know that you had told me, but your... Your actions spoke louder than your words. My heart was broken as well."

He hand gently tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "It is I who should apologize. I have been a fool all these years. The fact that you still love me after all the mess I have made of us surprises me. I do not deserve you, but I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you. I will never push you away again. Do you understand me, my love? I am ready now. I am yours."

Tears filled Elsie's eyes and ran down her cheeks. "And I am yours. I have always been yours." She confessed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace. They held onto each other tightly, sealing their love, and mending their hearts.

After many minutes held in her embrace Charles spoke. "Now Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson must go lock up his pantry so he can take you upstairs. I believe there are some things I'd like to help you with." He winked and took her hand in his. They made their way to his pantry and Charles noticed the note on his desk as he reached for the door. He walked over and picked it up. Unfolding the stationary he recognized as Lady Mary's.

_My Dear Mr. Carson,_

_Upon seeing the return of Mrs. Hughes this evening I would like to offer her use of the Blue Room, as I am sure her own bedroom will not be ready for her. Do not protest the instructions I'm giving! As I'm sure your mind is working to do so. Please take care of her and know she is very welcome. We are most pleased she is home with us, where she belongs. Take time to be with her, and though you will be missed, I expect you to take the day off tomorrow. No excuses! Anna is already aware, and will alert Mr. Barrow in the morning. Carson, if you are the man I know you to be, you will make the right decisions. However, I will give you the advice you had given me once. Follow what is in your heart, and know that I am on your side._

_ Your Lady Mary_

"What is that?" Elsie asked as she watched him smile down at the note.

"It's from Lady Mary." He answered, looking rather smug. He was quite proud of his Lady's kindness and generosity. He handed Elsie the note to read for herself.

Tears came to her eyes again as she read the kind words of the young woman who she once found selfish and cruel. "That was kind of her. She does love you so, Mr. Carson." She said wistfully.

"Back to Mr. Carson?" He raised his eyebrows at her teasingly, while smiling down.

"Is that not who we are here? Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes? The big handsome Butler, and the Scottish dragon of a housekeeper? Hmmm?" She teased him, the corner of her lips turning up and betraying her. She started to laugh a little as he patted her bottom.

"To the blue room with you." He patted her bottom playfully and she started to squirm away laughing.

"Why Charles Carson, you are quite forward tonight." She teased him seductively while running her fingers down his chest.

"As soon as we get up to that room, I will show you just how forward I can be." His deep and sexy voice reigniting the lust in her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

_I'm so so sorry this update took so long! Yes, I know, it's unforgivable! ;). I'll try to keep up on it as best I can. Shall I do some smut in the Blue Room next? Or just skip it? Hee hee_


	10. Chapter 10

Charles followed closely behind Elsie, occasionally running his hand along her waist and bottom. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. The need to feel her was overwhelming. He had to know she was really there with him, not a dream he had conjured up, a trick of his mind. Her hand still grasped his tightly as she led their way to the blue room. When they reached the top of the stairs, Elsie turned, grabbing his shirt collar with both hands and pulling him down to her. He could feel her hot breath against his mouth, whispering. "Charles, I have thought of nothing but you this long month. Every night I'd lay in bed, wishing you were with me. Remembering the way it felt to be with you."

His lips brushed hers gently, her words and want spurring his own need, his wet tongue sliding across her bottom lip. "I'm with you now, love. I have never felt anything as good in my life, as I felt when I was with you. I've dreamt of your body, your touch, the way I feel when I'm lying with you." Charles took her face in his hands, losing himself in the deep blue of her eyes. "You are all I need Elsie Hughes."

Again she was pulling him. Walking backwards down the hall, her tiny hand guiding him closer to their destination. They came to the door of the blue room and Elsie's hand went to her waist, only to realize she no longer held the keys to Downton. Charles reached into his pocket, pulling out her keys. "I believe I have something that belongs to you...Mrs. Hughes." Smiling, he held them out to her. When her left hand went to grab them he held it in his, bringing it to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to her ring finger before sliding the key ring gently down her slender digit. "I can't wait for the day I will place a true ring on that finger, Elsie Carson."

"You already have my love Charles. You shall have my hand as soon as possible. Tonight, I have other ideas for these hands." She glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door, a playful smile reaching her eyes. Charles quickly followed her into the room. As she turned to lock the door he came up behind her and pulled her into his arms. His strong hands settled low on her hips, his mouth on her neck. His hot tongue tracing down her silky skin, his teeth nipping gently as he went. "Charrrrles." Elsie purred into his ear, her Scottish lilt taking full control in the heat of their passions. She slowly walked them towards the bed, sitting Charles down on the edge. His hand still clinging to her hips, he brought her bottom down into his lap. She could feel his desire for her, and she pressed down into him. Grinding her bottom against his hard length.

"Ohh..God.. Elsie." He moaned, in between nips and sucks at the back of her neck. His arms wrapped around her coming to the buttons at her dress. He hastily began to undo them, one by one, trying to free her so he could feel the full weight and silky skin of her breasts in his hands. Elsie grabbed his arms, pulling them away from her open dress and stood. She turned to face him, nestling herself between his long legs. He leaned forward to the now open neckline of her dress, kissing his way across her chest as his fingers went back to work on the buttons. When he had them undone, he slowly slid the dress off her creamy white shoulders and over her full breasts, revealing the pale pink lace of her new bra, the soft naked skin of her waist, the matching pair of knickers. He was mesmerized as he ran his hands across the material. "Oh my love, you are so beautiful." He kissed across the lace on her breasts as his hands slid behind her, holding her lace covered bottom and kneading gently at her firm, yet soft flesh. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

Elsie felt her heart would burst as Charles looked at her adoringly, called her beautiful. She knew she was completely lovely in his eyes. Still, she felt exposed as she stood there in her undergarments under Charles' gaze. Her hands quickly went to work undressing him. His jacket and shirts were soon off. His naked chest covered with a fine layer of dark silver hair. "So very handsome." She whispered, bending to place soft kisses across his chest and neck. His hands still on her bottom he pulled her up into his lap. Tumbling them both onto the bed, her straddling his hips. Even through his trousers he could feel her warm wet heat on his hard throbbing member. Elsie started to giggle, then he rolled over onto her. He held himself over her body, watching her while she laughed, a smile spreading across his face. She was so free, had never looked so relaxed and happy. He had never been so happy in all his life. Elsie's hand went to Charles' face, holding his cheek gently, smiling though her laughs were turning to tears. "I never want that smile to leave your face Charles Carson. I love you more than anything in this world."

He was consumed by her words. She filled his heart and soul to the limit. He did not know what he could offer, what would happen to them, or how they would do this. He only knew that they would find their way together. "You are my world Elsie Hughes. My love, my life, my heart, and my soul. Thank you for not giving up on me, my darling. Thank you." He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt in his heart. Their mouths met, soft lips touching and parting. Their wet tongues gliding over one another while teeth bit gently into swollen lips. Their playfulness turning more desperate and needy, Elsie's hands went to his trousers, making quick work and sliding them slowly down, taking his undershorts with them. Not wanting to stop their feverish kissing, she used her feet to push them down and off. Her technique caused him to smile as he reached around her back looking for a way to release her from the soft pink bra. He found the hooks, and pulled the lovely garment down her smooth arms. "So beautiful." He said, bending and taking one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth. His fingers gently pinched the other before he brought it to his mouth. His tongue tracing the outline, his hot breath causing a tingle to shoot straight to her center igniting a desperate need to have him inside her.

"Charles... Ohhh... Yes... That feels.. Mmmm." Elsie moaned as her hands dug into his thick silver hair, holding his mouth to her breast. He slid down her body, his kisses trailing down her stomach, his tongue dipping teasingly into her navel. His hands trailed down to the top of her lace knickers, his fingertips sliding underneath and tracing the band. He slowly moved them down as she raised her hips from the bed. She could feel his hot breath against the curls of her center. Then his wet hot tongue pressing against her most sensitive spot. In shock, she quickly pushed her body up on her elbows. "Charles Carson! What are you... Ahhh... Ohhh my... Whaaa.." She gave up on a coherent sentence as his lips came around her swollen bud, sucking gently. Her moans turned to whimpers. Her whimpers to turned to screams. "Charles! Oh God yes, Charles! Yes! Yes!" She could feel herself climaxing. Could feels the waves of pleasure hitting her as her body shuddered against his face, her thighs reflexively closing around his head before falling apart.

Charles kissed his way back up her body, a smug and proud smile on his lips. When he reached her face, he kissed her deeply, wanting to share the taste of her still on his tongue. He whispered in her ear. "Do you know how many years I've wanted to do that? You taste so good, my darling Elsie." He kissed her again. "Did you enjoy that, my love? "

Elsie lay there, her body still tensing and pulsing from release. "What do you think love?" She said playfully kissing the tip of his nose. "I didn't know you possessed such hidden talents, Mr. Carson."

"Oh I have many hidden talents Mrs. Hughes." He said pushing his hard erection into her center. "And I will show you them all." He pressed into her slowly, a deep groan escaping his lips as they moved over her throat. "Oh Elsie. Oh... you feel so good love." Elsie thrust her hips up to meet him, burying his length fully inside her as she wrapped her legs around his hips and thighs. She bit down on her lower lip, a pained hiss escaped as her body adjusted to Charles long, thick member. He pulled out slowly, then eased his way back into her, deep moans escaping his lips. "Oh Elsie, my love. You're so wet for me, so tight. Mmmm... Elsie.." His lips found hers, and he took her lower lip from her teeth and gently sucked it into the hot wetness of his mouth. Their tongues moved together, sliding in and out, caressing their lips. Charles pushed into her faster as his hand moved between their bodies, his fingers slowly circling her swollen lips and tiny bud that have her so much pleasure. He could feel her center squeezing him again and again as she called out his name, her body shaking, her nails digging into his lower back. He couldn't hold back any longer and his thrusts became harder and faster, his hips grinding into her soft inner thighs. He felt his release course through his body and he continued to thrust, claiming her as he spilled himself inside her body. He collapsed, moving to the side so as not to crush her under his weight. Elsie still held him, one arm under his head, the other around his back, slowly rubbing up and down. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, their faces almost touching. "I have always loved you Elsie. I love you more than words can say. You know that, don't you love?" Charles questioned, staring into the sapphire blue of her eyes.

Elsie brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. "I know that now. I know you do. You love me, as I love you." And she knew he did. There was not a shadow of doubt in her mind. She knew Charles was hers, and they had finally found their love...

_Sooo, this is my second attempt at this Chapter. The first, which was far better I'm sure, was accidentally deleted by a cute little baby with fast fingers_... :-(


	11. Chapter 11

_It's been far too long since I've touched base with his story. Here is a little something for Mrs. Dickens 713, one of the best Chelsie writers out there. I can't wait to read more from you :) Should I wrap it up here? What do we think?_

They woke in the early morning, their bodies entwined as the sun shone brightly across the whitewashed walls of their bedroom. Elsie felt Charles' arms tighten around her and she nestled even deeper into his embrace, her cheek lying against the soft skin between his strong shoulder and neck. His hand slid slowly down her naked side, feeling the dips and curves of her petal soft skin, before making its way back to lay against the side of her breast, cupping it gently.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carson." Charles said, gently kissing her on the top of her head.

Elsie lifted her head to meet his eyes, propping herself up on his solid chest, her bare breasts pressed firmly against him."Good morning, Mr. Carson. I trust you slept well?" She purred, leaning in to kiss the cleft in his chin.

"With you in my arms, love. How could I not?" Charles beamed down at her face. The lovely face he had the pleasure of waking up to for more than a month now. The day after Elsie returned to Downton, Charles whisked her down to the Reverend Travis, to ensure he would read the banns for them that Sunday in church. Charles did not want to waste any time in making Elsie his wife. The family was most surprisingly accepting and congratulatory of their union. He suspected his Lady Mary was behind this, and he showed her all the gratitude in the world. They were offered a newer and beautiful cottage on the estate. Strong stone walls, many windows, large fireplaces, and fully furnished by the family. It was a beautiful home, a quiet retreat for the newlyweds to enjoy their time together.

"Charles, did you ever think we would end up like this? Honestly?" Elsie implored.

"I had only dreamed of this, my darling girl." His hand rubbed circles on the bare skin of her back. "But I never imagined it could be so perfect. I love you more with each day that passes. And, I love our new life together."

"Do you ever miss running the house?" She asked tentatively.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, Charles. It was my life for so many years. Sometimes I feel so useless without an occupation." She toyed with him, giving him an exaggerated frown and dipped her head to kiss his chest. She could feel his need growing against the thigh she had draped across his legs. She couldn't help herself with this man, her husband. The truth was she felt useless in no way. Yes, she felt brazen, naughty, quite the minx. But hardly useless. She had better things to do than bark orders at young maids and footmen, tally books and keep records. The only orders she made now, were pleading cries of pleasure. The records she kept now, were mental ones of how many times he could make her scream his name in the night. How many ways they could bring each other to release.

Elsie's confession was similar to how he felt, and he was slightly pleased to know he was not the only one missing the house. He just hoped she was not disappointed with their new life, or had become bored with it. He certainly wasn't. He had found better ways to spend his days, usually wrapped up in the arms of his beautiful wife. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He wanted her at all hours of the day, would actually prefer if she never even bothered to dress. He loved the feel of her soft warm skin against his. The fresh smell of her long silky hair as it lay across his chest. He was almost worried it was too much, his obsession with his wife's body. He just couldn't keep his eyes or hands away from her.

He watched her now, as she continued to kiss her way across his chest, slowly moving her lips down his body until she reached her destination. Charles smiled smugly to himself as he rested his hands behind his head and enjoyed his wife's attentions. He is certain now, she is enjoying this new life as much as he.


End file.
